


Slumber

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis stays over.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“I’ve started looking at apartments,” Gladiolus mutters as he changes, stripping his sweatshirt over his head without even turning around. A flush rises to Ignis’ cheeks, but he doesn’t turn around either—he tells himself it’s because Gladiolus is talking to him, and it’d be rude to look away. That’s how he justifies watching Gladiolus unclasp his belt. “You should come with me.”

“Thank you,” Ignis answers, because that’s the polite response. “But I think it would be smarter to stay with my uncle until I finish university.”

Gladiolus snorts. “C’mon, you’ll be done in a year. Knowing you, you’ll be piling on classes two at a time.”

“I still have my duties at the Citadel, though, which does impede my progress...” Ignis would explain how, but he trails off as Gladiolus unbuttons his fly. His jeans push right down his legs, and there’s a horrible moment where Ignis is just staring at the thick bulge of his cock straining against his tight grey briefs. Heedless of his audience, Gladiolus strolls over to his drawers and pulls out navy blue pajama pants. 

“You want to borrow something to sleep in?”

Ignis thinks of being draped in one of Gladiolus’ oversized shirts and inhaling the raw stench of his sweat and cheap cologne. But then Ignis thinks of having to change in front of Gladiolus and mumbles, “It’s okay. I’ll sleep in this.”

Gladiolus glances over. His gaze rakes down Ignis’ skinny body. With a knowing smirk on his lips, he asks, “You sure?”

Ignis stiffly nods. He forces himself to tear away from the view of Gladiolus’ incredibly well sculpted legs and instead throws one of Gladiolus’ pillows on the floor and strips back a blanket to use for a mattress. He forces himself not to look back as Gladiolus pulls on his pants.

Gladiolus asks, “What’re you doing?”

“I didn’t bring a sleeping bag.” He hadn’t known he’d be staying the night. He came over for dinner with his boyfriend’s family, only for Gladiolus’ hand to land atop his at the table. Gladiolus had asked him to stay, and Iris had cheerfully agreed. Clarus looked wary and asked how old Ignis was again, to which Ignis blushingly replied eighteen. 

Suddenly behind him, Gladiolus plucks the pillow up and tosses it back to the bed. Ignis becomes acutely aware of his proximity—the broadness of his shoulders, the heat of his body, the way he looks when he’s out of uniform. He tells Ignis, “You can sleep with me.” He pecks Ignis on the cheek. Ignis turns away, not because he doesn’t like it, but because it’s horribly embarrassing. 

“It would be inappropriate. We’re in your father’s house...”

“Why do you think he asked if you were legal? C’mon, it’s fine.”

Ignis is sure his face is completely red. He still can’t believe his boyfriend’s father asked him that, like it was a given that they’d fool around if left alone together. Worse still, that father works at the Citadel. His opinion of Ignis is important. Ignis mumbles, “I don’t want to get in trouble.”

Gladiolus’ arm slips around his waist. It never gets old, how _big_ those arms are, how thick Gladiolus is, how _strong_. He purrs, “It’s fine, Iggy.”

He moves backwards, plopping down onto the bed, and pulls Ignis closer by the wrist. Against his better judgment, Ignis goes. Gladiolus tosses the covers back with his other hand, and Ignis, foolishly, climbs under them. Gladiolus grins and taps on his bedside lamp before quickly crossing the room and getting the lights. Then he’s back and tucking them in. Ignis doesn’t bother collecting the blanket he pushed onto the floor, because the bed’s already too hot. Gladiolus taps off the lamp, but the starlight through his beige curtains is still enough to see his handsome face by. He shuffles closer to Ignis, so close that one of his knees bumps into Ignis’ thigh. He tenderly removes Ignis’ glasses and sets them on the nightstand. 

Ignis can still see enough to know he’s in trouble. Sometime he still can’t believe he bagged the hottest bachelor in Insomnia. Gladiolus flattens his palm against Ignis’ cheek and lets his fingers gently brush back through Ignis’ hair. 

Ignis is _weak_. Gladiolus leans forward, and Ignis surrenders, letting him close the distance. They come together between their two pillows, opening up to deepen their kiss before it’s even started. Gladiolus’ tongue slides between Ignis’ lips and curls along his teeth, making Ignis shiver with a moan. Gladiolus is so _good_ at that. He always takes Ignis’ breath away. He isn’t just the muscle of their brain-brawn dynamic; he’s _all things physical_ , and Ignis is sure that when they do cross the line, he’ll be just as good at _sex_ as he is in combat.

He fists his fingers in Ignis’ hair, and when he jerks Ignis’ head back to kiss down his neck, Ignis actually cries out. Gladiolus growls possessively and sucks at his skin, until Ignis is scrabbling at his back and rutting into him, moaning nonstop—Gladiolus rolls on top of him and grinds down into him, bucking so hard that the headboard slaps against the wall.

Someone bangs loudly on the other side, and Clarus’ muffled voice shouts, _“Not in my house, young man!”_

Ignis instantly pulls back, mortified. Gladiolus snorts and leans down, but Ignis shoves his face away.

“Hey,” Gladiolus splutters. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll just keep it down, and—”

But Ignis is already squirming out from under Gladiolus. He steals the pillow again and rolls onto the floor. Gladiolus groans, “Iggy, c’mon...”

Ignis lies down on his side, facing away, and insists through the brightest blush he’s ever had, “Good night, Gladio.”


End file.
